1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic appliances. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic appliance having an electronic component and a heat-dissipating plate dissipating heat generated from the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional appliance of this kind, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-303860 is widely known. In the related art, an electronic component is housed in a metallic electronic equipment housing so as to be mounted on a top surface of a two-layer substrate formed with a ground layer on the underside. A heat-dissipating plate is connected with each of the electronic equipment housing and the underside of the two-layer substrate (that is, ground layer). The heat generated by the electronic component is transmitted to the two-layer substrate, especially, the heat-dissipating plate through the through hole, and dissipated from the heat-dissipating plate.
Alternatively, the heat-dissipating plate is provided in contact with the electronic component on the side of the two-layer substrate where the electronic component is mounted.
However, in a related art, if the heat-dissipating plate is provided on the underside, a substrate is inserted between the electronic component and the heat-dissipating plate, and therefore, heat of the electronic component is not necessarily effectively transmitted to the heat-dissipating plate, resulting in inadequate heat-dissipating effect. On the other hand, in a case that the heat-dissipating plate is provided on the top surface, a heat-dissipating effect is high, but when an electrostatic discharge (Electro-Static Discharge: ESD) occurs, the electronic component is seriously damaged. Because the heat-dissipating plate provided in contact with the electronic component is a route of pulse-type charges by the ESD.
Thus, in the related art, only the any one of the heat-dissipating effect and the ESD resistance is improved.